Advances in technology over the past decade have resulted in an evolution of the traditional movie or television viewing experience into a “media multitasking” experience. Rather than simply sitting in front of a television with their eyes fixed on the screen, viewers may be surfing the web, engaging in an online chat session with friends, or checking their email using nearby devices while viewing the media presentation. These user actions may be related to the media presentation, and, as such, may be of interest to other users who thereafter view the same media presentation. Thus, there remains a need for a system and method for collecting information describing user actions taken while viewing or listening to a media presentation, such as a movie, television program, or a song, and presenting this information to users who thereafter view or listen to the same media presentation.